Breathe
by LostInTheInterwebz
Summary: Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Heero reflect on their love for eachother, and have a nice morning reveling in the glow of the morning after. (Heavy Fluff, 1x2, 3x4, Yaoi, A bit Limey)


A/N: Hey, this is something I came up with as I was listening to this song  
  
on the radio. I hope that ya'll enjoy!   
  
Warnings: Yoai, heavy fluff, POV switching, minor cussing, a bit limey...  
  
Parings: 3X4, 1x2  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Just to be safe ^_^)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Breathe  
  
~*~*~  
  
Slowly opening my eyes, I look over to you... Your bangs  
  
messed up a little from sleeping, no longer just covering  
  
one eye, but covering most of your face.   
  
I smile softly...you look so serene just sleeping there like  
  
that, almost...beautiful...your eyes closed...looking just like  
  
an angel. My angel.... Softly I move your hair out of your eyes,   
  
careful not to wake you. God, you are so beautiful, my koibito,   
  
my strength.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
  
Being with you gets me that way  
  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
  
Never been this swept away  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yawning a bit, I go to stretch, but you have me by the middle,   
  
hugging me close to yourself. Silly Heero...you would think that  
  
the "Perfect Soldier" wouldn't need to hold someone all night long  
  
after he made love to them. Curious, you wouldn't think that he would  
  
be that way...not the stoic Hee-chan, as I like to call him.   
  
Not moving, I slowly lean back against him, my hair flowing down between us  
  
tickling my thighs slightly, as you continue to hold me...I listen to   
  
your breath...to your sounds of living.  
  
Hey, I can't help it...I love you.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
  
The whole world just fades away  
  
The only thing I hear  
  
Is the beating of your heart  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I remember last night, my love...it was so intense....you, and me, joined  
  
so intamately with eachother, perfectly fitting against one another, as  
  
if we were meant to be. It's true, we were meant to be, perfectly...and   
  
completely. We made love...until we were exhausted.....my body still seeming  
  
to pulse from the pleasure we shared...though it is quieting now...as I  
  
continue to watch you sleep....snuggling into your chest softly, and listening  
  
to your heartbeat, absentmindedly noticing the sun rising higher in the sky.  
  
But that doesn't matter, does it? We have nothing to do today....except for just...  
  
be in eachother's arms...and to love eachother....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
  
It's washing over me  
  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
  
There's nothing left to prove  
  
Baby all we need is just to be  
  
Caught up in the touch  
  
The slow and steady rush  
  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
  
I can feel you breathe  
  
Just breathe  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I open my eyes to the smell of you lying next to me. Your long   
  
beautiful chestnut locks weaving their way between us, as I hold you  
  
tightly in my arms. Taking a deep breath...and know that you are  
  
awake...I can feel it.  
  
Duo, you are the only one who knows me....I feel so free with you...so..  
  
complete. And somehow...I think that you know this....you are so special  
  
to me...  
  
~*~  
  
Feeling a nuzzling against my chest, I awaken, looking down at my blonde  
  
angel, bringing my hand up, and stroking it through his soft golden hair.  
  
I feel him smile against my chest, and gently kiss me right there, where my  
  
heart is.  
  
Looking up to me, he goes to say something, but, no, he doesn't need to, as  
  
I place my fingertip to his lips, and gently kiss those precious lips of his,  
  
tasting of his essence.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In a way I know my heart is waking up  
  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
  
And I know  
  
And you know  
  
There's no need for words right now  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Slowly, I listen to your heartbeat, still calming down. Geez, you   
  
would think that we were at it all night. Well, that's right, we was.  
  
Heh. Hee-chan, I didn't know you had so much stamina. But, what can   
  
I expect from the perfect soldier, except for alot of "stamina". I smirk  
  
softly, as I feel you squeeze me closer to you, and a soft nibbling on the  
  
side of my neck, making me shudder. "Mmmmmmm....Hee-chan....."  
  
"Shhhh..." You say, as you draw my ear into your mouth, causing me to   
  
tremble once more.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
  
It's washing over me  
  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
  
There's nothing left to prove  
  
Baby all we need is just to be  
  
Caught up in the touch  
  
The slow and steady rush  
  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
  
I can feel you breathe  
  
Just breathe  
  
Caught up in the touch  
  
The slow and steady rush  
  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
  
I can feel you breathe  
  
Just breathe  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nuzzling back into your chest, I sigh softly, taking in your scent,  
  
beginning to hear the sounds of the other two in the room next to   
  
ours. This gives me some ideas...but I am so tired from our previous  
  
bout of lovemaking...so I just sigh, and nuzzle back into my protecter.  
  
"MMMmmmm...Trowa...."  
  
"...yes, Little One?"  
  
"...I love you...."  
  
"...I love you too..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
  
Being with you gets me that way   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: O.O Um....review if you want to, I'm sorry if that was a bit too much...flame  
  
me if you must! Ja ne! 


End file.
